Christmas Revelations
by Rn312
Summary: Tree decorating, kisses and some more kisses


**Christmas Revelations**

Lois put the finishing touches on the Christmas tree and smiled. The huge six-foot monstrosity glistened and glittered with multi-colored lights, silver tinsel, golden baubles and shiny red apples. The apples were her idea—it added a homey touch.

She stepped back, titled her head, and studied it closely. _Not that bad, she thought_. Noticing a misplaced ornament, she reached out and readjusted it. _Not bad at all._ She was bending down to reach for another ornament when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. Her startled gasp melted into a murmur of appreciation as warm lips pressed onto her cheek.

"Give a girl a warning next time, Smallville," she chided. But humor colored her voice and she titled her head back to look into the twinkling blue eyes of her boyfriend." You about gave me a heart attack."

Clark grinned down warmly into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lane. I'll be sure to let you know next time."

"You better." She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him warmly. He responded immediately, his arms tightening around her waist.

Soft, sweet kisses he trailed down her neck, his hands slipping under her shirt to stroke soft, warm skin as he pulled her closer to his body. Just the slightest touch or the barest brush of lips against skin set them on fire and left them aching for more. Lois moaned and pulled back, hazel eyes darkened to a summer green.

"Smallville, we gotta stop. Ollie and Chloe are waiting for us—"

"I know," he murmured between kisses. "But I just—have—to—kiss you—one—last-- time—"

Her fingers slipped into the thickness of his hair, her mouth hungry, passionate as he kissed her with such frantic hunger it took him by surprise. They had been only going out for a little over a month and although they had kissed and engaged in some groping it had never been this fierce. Or passionate.

Lois was vaguely aware of being pushed into the direction of the couch, his hands caressing her back, his lips trailing down her neck, her own hands tugging at his shirt. The sudden sensation on falling broke her reverie and she looked up as Clark's head lowered down to hers. He hovered above her, staring into her eyes for such a long moment she wondered if she had something on her face.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Nothing. " His eyes studied her face, taking in the swollen lips, the faint blush on her cheeks. His hand stroked her cheek. "You're beautiful." He glided his lips across hers, placing a quick kiss on the side of her mouth.

She squirmed as the pleasurable feel as his tongue licked the side of her neck, his nose nuzzling at the place behind her ear. Her head titled back as his lips went lower, teasing the skin above her shirt collar. Clark growled as her hands slid under his shirt, stroking his bare back. He took her right leg and hooked it over his hip, causing his hardened length to push into her center. Both moaned.

"Ok, Smallville. We need to—to--set some boundaries," Lois gasped, her body rising to get more friction." Or we'll never stop."

But her body's need betrayed her mind's deamnd that she stop and think and she vaguely felt her mouth reaching up for more kisses, her hands seeking out those hard planes and bulging muscles that made her feel safe. Wanted. Desired.

The sleeping woman inside her was stirred, awakened and fully aroused. Hungry for more, she latched onto Clark's neck, sucking greedily at his flesh. He entwined her fingers into her hair; his hand smoothing down her jeans clad leg. They were unconsciously rocking together, the couch squeaking with their efforts.

Lois straddled his lap, her hair falling forward as she bent to yank off his shirt. He nestled his head between her breasts, his superhearing zeroing in on that frantic heartbeat. She smiled, amused.

"Clark, I think you'll enjoy that more when there's nothing there," she teased.

"I'm enjoying it now." He grinned back.

He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it through her shirt. Lois gasped as pure sensation shot through her veins. Clark took the ends of her shirt and dragged them slowly up her body, enjoying her moans.

He balled up the shirt and threw it in some direction before rising and carrying Lois, still wrapped around his body to his room.

The covers were thrown back faster and she pushed onto the sheets and his body back on hers before she could blink twice. He smiled down at her and bent to kiss her. Long, luxurious and absolutely, sinfully delightful kisses that left her breathless.

Clark pulled down her jeans, his lips painting kisses on her bare stomach, stopping to lick her inner thigh. Lois's heartbeat sped up as he neared her center, now drenched and embarrasingly soppy. She jumped as he kissed her quickly through her silk panties. He looked up quickly to see her expression. Encouraged, he bent down and sucked on her clit, the scent of her arousal causing his glands to salivate.

Lois leaned back; staring up at the ceiling as Clark yanked her panties off her body, his fingers stroking through the soft curls. One, two, fingers dipped cautiously into the silky wetness, swirling and rubbing those secret depths. Her moans and whimpers propelled him to increase his thrusts, his thumb rubbing that small nubbin. He looked up to see her playing with her breasts; her face flushed and eyes glazed.

_Oh, baby, you haven't seen nothing yet._

He leaned down and licked her wet slit, a shot of male pride singing through him at her shout and renewed thrusts. Lois tilted her head back, abandoning herself to wild freedom and pure sensation. The world could burn all around her and all she could feel was the rapidly moving tongue of the man between her legs.

Clark licked her eagerly, using his fingers to spread her wide. Her leg slid across his shoulder, her heel digging into his back as he increased his thrusts. Angling his hand, his thumb sought out that fleshy place that would bring her to that final brink of ecstasy.

"Oh!" she screamed.

Her body froze and stiffened, the orgasm flooding through her body like hot molten lava. Clark held her hips firmly as she twitched and jerked, licking every drop her body squeezed out. Lois whimpered as she came down from her high, the wet tongue causing her nerves to shudder. She pushed at Clark's head.

"Too sensitive."

He pressed one last kiss on her pubic bone and crawled up her body, lying beside her side. She turned to him, eyes soft and hazy.

"That was wonderful," she said.

He took her hand, entwining her fingers with his. He was about to say something but she placed her fingers over his mouth and shook her head.

"Make love to me, Clark," she whispered.

He stared into her eyes, the moonlight shining stars in them and caressed her cheek. She rubbed it back and forth, eyes closed. He gently rolled them over, bracing his hands on either side of her head and gazed into her eyes. He kissed her eyelids, nose and forehead. Nuzzled her neck and shoulder blade. Her hands slid up and down his back, her legs opening as he settled between them. He breathed the scent of her rose-scented soap, nose rubbing the place between where ball meets shoulder.

A zipper was pulled. Boxers were removed. And he was pushing into her wetness, her walls widening to accommodate him. _Slow, Kent_, he cautioned himself. _You don't want to hurt her. _He pulled out and gently thrust in, her legs rising to hook above his waist. Again and again until she was whispering to take her faster, harder and he was responding with such fervertness, the walls of the house were beginning to shake.

But that noise was even lost to Clark who was so caught up in the whirlpool of emotions that he failed to notice a shadow flitting across the wall. He stared down at Lois who looked back up at him. Her fingernails dug into the taunt skin of his buttocks and her legs rose higher till they rested in his armpits.

So deep. So very deep.

He moaned into her hair as her body began to tense around him, his fingers blindly seeking to find that nub between her legs. Lois gasped as his found it, his heel of his hand driving into her pubic bone with each thrust. Her eyes squeezed shut as the wire spiraling within snapped and she was floating. Floating above the earth and heading lazily to the stars.

Clark was still thrusting in her as gravity pulled her down and pleasant after effects coursed through her body. She quickly turned them around him and begin to ride him, the new angle spurting forth unheard curses and moans.

"That's it, Clark. Come for me," she panted, squeezing her pelvis muscles around him, his hands on her waist to help lift her up and down. She took one hand and placed it on her breast, moving the fingers over her nipple. "I want you to come for me."

His beautiful face scrunched as his balls tightened and prepared to explode. Lois sensed this and increased her motions, leaning forward so her breasts dangled in front of his face. He grabbed her waist as his orgasm shot through him, moaning as his testicles released the hot speed that sprayed out and hit her walls. She continued to rock as his orgasm faded, leaving him spent and happy.

Lois sighed and collapsed on top of him. Clark wearily ran a hand over her hair; both too tired to say a word.

******

It was nice and cold when Lois walked out onto the front porch, an old quilt wrapped around her shoulders. She stared out into the white winter fairyland, a certain sadness and nostalgia running through her. Clark joined her, handing her a cup of hot coffee. She thanked him and snuggled into his shoulder. They were okay. They had not split. Last night's encounter had led to two more passionate ones --each exciting and thrilling than the last. Needless to say, Lois got a peaceful night's sleep. Until she woke to feel his erection poking her butt.

Suddenly, a white Toyota ford drove into the driveway, its lights glaring and bright in the bleak dark gray. Lois squinted and held her hand to shade her eyes from that horrible light. Clark instinctively tightened his arm around her shoulders. The vehicle pulled to a stop in front of them and the lights were quickly switched off. The door opened and a small woman, dark hair fashionably cut, stepped out in. She lifted her head and Lois felt something in her sink.

Lana Lang.

All five feet two inches of her.

She walked up to the front steps, face strangely pale. Lois pulled her quilt closer, feeling suddenly cold. Clark tightened his arm around her, ignoring her surprised look. The former Smallville high queen walked up the steps. Ignoring Lois, she looked directly at Clark.

"Hello, Clark."

"Lana." he nodded.

Lois looked between them. Gathering her blanket around her shoulders, she said: "You know, I can hear Shelby whining. He hasn't had his breakfast yet."

"Lois—"

"It's okay, Clark." Lois looked directly at him. "I've got it."

The front door closed with a bang that echoed in his heart. He ran his hand through his hair again and looked at Lana.

"So…when did you arrive?"

"Yesterday." Lana said simply.

Clark nodded, not knowing what to say. Lana cleared her throat and looked out into the swirling snow.

"I sent you two phone messages. I guess you don't get it."

"I've been busy. The planet, being the blur—"

"You and Lois, huh?" Lana finally looked at him. He stared back, surprised. She offered a little laugh. "Can't say I'm not suprised. You've had a—uh—interesting connection since you two first met."

"Lana—"

"No, Clark. I thought by ridding myself of the kryptonite I'd be doing us both a favor. We could go back to the way things were—"

Clark bit her lower lip and looked away. Lana shook her head. "Never mind. What's done is done. We can only move forward."

_You've obviously had_. The unspoken words whisper.

"Um, now that I've made a fool of myself, I'm just going to turn around and leave—" She turned around, trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Lana, I—" Clark stepped forward, hesitating, knowing if he made one more move he could possibly destroy what could possibly be the best thing in his life.

"Don't say anything, Clark. For once in our lives –just don't say anything." She opened her door.

He stood there and watched as the girl he once thought the world of, get in her car and drive away. And what was so surprisingly was he felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The house was warm when he stepped back inside. He stomped his boots on the rug and hung up his coat. He walked into the kitchen to find Lois sitting on one of the kitchen stools, stoking Shelby's head. Her eyes were red-rimmed but he saw no tears.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

He shrugged and walked over the refrigerator. "Ok." He opened it and took out a bottle of OJ.

Lois nodded, chewing her lower lip. "She gonna stay long?"

He swallowed before answering her. "You'll have to ask her."

"Why would I do that?"

"We didn't do much talking."

"Oh." Hope blossomed in her heart. "So, that means?"

"We're together." He looked directly at her. He went over to where she was sitting and picked up the newspaper. "You know, I really wanted to see that new Avatar movie. Bart says it's awesome."

Lois stared at him, a slow smile crossing her face.

Yeah, things were going be just fine.


End file.
